Corrputed: Facing facts
by 8thDimention
Summary: This is my first Portal 2 fanfic, be nice. Just because your corrupted, doesn't mean your useless. Does it? Fact is alone in Aperture, forced to work for GLADOS. But pieces from his, and the other cores past began popping up, and so are secrets GLaDOS wants kept hidden...will he escape and learn what happened all those years ago, or will he be just another Aperture victem?
1. Prolog

**Ok, since this 'prolog' stank, I'm redoing it. Yay! \ (^o^) / But this is still my first Portal fan fiction. Be nice, not a flamer. I will accept any and all constructive critisism, give me the truth. BUt don't be a hater. Ok? So let's get started.**

Auther's POV:

He watched the brown haird human bolt across gell filled room. A rocket turret launched another, well, rocket at her. She dodged it with surprising grace. She was gripping the portal gun tightly in her small hands, reading to launch a blue or oragne portal. He watched as metal arm carried a core over to her. She grabbed the green-eyed AI. "Happy explosion day gorgeous." Adventure sphere flirted. He almost laughed when the human roled her remembered how he insulted Rick earlier, now it seemed more fitting now. The whole facility then trembled as the impending explosion came closer. He looked down at the Intellegence Dampening Sphere he was attacthed to. It yelled some frantic insults at mute women, but he couldn't make them out.

Then the lady lept into the air as a rocket shot from a turret, into a portal, and at his 'host'. The blue-eyed sphere dactivated, but not for long. He watched as she shot back up into the air, and attched Rick to the chassis. With that, the British core's optic shot open. He could hear the other cores babbling about nothing particular. He was rambling to, but it was a force of habbit. He almost always talked, but no one ususaly listened. Another explosion interupted his thoughts. Well, well, well, the new central AI actually hit her! Maybe he wasn't such a lost cause. Something caught his optic. He looked to see a potato at the core transfer. Her voice was odly familier. She looked scared for the human, wich was strange.

He squinted, at it. _'No...'_ He thought. _'That CAN'T be Her...'_ His thoughts where interupted by soft, but audible 'dink'. Suddenly he felt he was being ripped apart! He looked down to see a wide opened portal, inside was stars. Lots and lots of stars! His eyes widened. _'It DOES exsist!'_ He thought. The blue-eyed core was pulled through, with the human. "Letmego! Letmego! Letmego! Letmego! Letmego! I can still fix this!" He heard him beg. There was a snap as the core next to him came loose. "Spaaaaaaace!" The yellowed eyed core schreeched excitedly. He gulped as he disapeared into the void. He felt his own cords coming losse. and knew he was next. He remembered what he had said to the human earlier, and relized that he had been lying...sort of.

"Fact: I'm going to die!" He cried out, but no one hear him.. "I already have, and your not coming back!" Her voice snapped. A metal arm shot through the portal, knocked the british core into space, then grabbed the human. He watched in shock. There was a snap, and suddenly he was falling, being pulled ino the stary void. It felt like some one was trying to rip him apart. Fact Sphere winced, waiting to fall into space. He could already hear Space's rambling. Rick shouted something, but he didn't hear it. Suddenly, something hard smacked his side, and he blacked out...

Fact slowly opened his optic to hear...singing? He looked up to see the She was back in her body. Two robots, one short one with a round body, the other tall with a oval shaped body and large thighs. A elevater was heading upwards. Wait, where was the human? He saw Her save the lady. But where was she. Did She let her go. No, GLaDOS wouldn't do that. It was so unlike her. Then again, she acted differently while she was a potato. Maybe she changed. Fact winced, he was still hurting."Being dropped from the cieling hurts terribly..." He grumbled. Suddenly She spun around. "Oh, it's you. Your awake." She said, sound ...there was something in her voice that he never heard her use before, but he couldn't place it.

"Fact: I'm confused and don't know what's going on." He said, looing at her. She sighed and picked him up with a robotic arm. The purple-ish pink core looked around and shivered with fear. "What happened?" He asked, somewhat nervous. "Oh, you don't need to worry about that." She answered calmly. Fact blinked. "I don't?" He asked. "No, you should be worrying more about this." She answered, Her voice making him shiver. Suddenly she dropped him infront of one of the robots. He heard the tall one snicker as they turned around to look at him. She had dropped him at their feet. "Blue, take him to the old robotic experimental chamber, I want to get some testing down."

His optic widened in fear. He knew all the horrible tests GLaDOS did. The short, blue-eyed robot bent down and picked him up. "Put me down!" FAct said, but was ignored. Blue trotted over to a elevator, humming something. But it sounded wierd since his voice was made up of clicks and suqeaks. They entered the elevator, and waited for it closed. This one was one of the few elevators that where lit. Fact looked at Blue to see something written on his arm. "ATLAS..." He read out loud. The robot looked at him. "What?" Fact said. The robot shrugged and continued humming. After what have must of been five or ten minutes, the elevator opened up. They where in a large room.

Computers and moniters lined the walls. A few machines almostb as big as the robot that was carrying him sat in the corners. Several cot and what looked like operating tables sat in rows in the middle of the room. Most of them had lumby figures covered in sheets. Infront of each table was something that resembled the core transfer machine. Fact looked at them, with a mixture of curiosity and fear. "Plug him into here." Said Her voice as one of the machines lit up. 'ATLAS' walked over and plugged him into the machine. "Go back to testing, I'll take over from here." Said GLaDOS. The robot nodded happily and left. Fact looked around in fear.

"What are you doing!?" He asked nervously. "Science." She answered. The computers in the room began to hum to life, buzzing with electricity. Sparks jumped frpm loose wires. Suddenly he felt numb. _'Maybe it won't be to ba-AHHHHHHH!'_ His thoughts where interupted by electrical current. He cried out in pain as his whole body was painfully shocked. He could see sparks jumping of of his handles and could hear his screams echoing through the old room. And then, for the second time today, Fact Sphere blacked out.

**And how was that? Better right? Please review and tell me what you think, :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Repelling Gell

**Ok, I'm sorry the last chapter was short. And here's a auther's note. I know the android thing is used a lot. But I PROMISE this will be different, ok? Or at least somewhat. And I know that Fact is normally called Craig, but that doesn't meen I have to use it. This chapter WILL be longer than the last one. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Fact couldn't see anything. He couldn't move either, something held him down by his wrists and ankles. And everything was white. "Fact: I can't see!" He yelped. GLaDOS's voice sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if all the cores are morons." She grumbled. He couldn't help but make a face...wait, what? Sudden;y everything came back to him. Waking up in GLaDOS's chamber, being taken here, and GLaDOS's 'expirement' on him. He still felt sore as he remembered the painful shocking and the horrible numbing sensation. He felt heavier. "C-can I get up?" He stammered. There was a soft groan as the restraints on his limbs disapeared...limbs? "I can't see!" He mumbled. "Moron..." GLaDOS mumbled. He tried to roll over, and suddenly felt tabgled up. He pulled his self up and the white fell away. _'A sheet!?'_ He though, looking at it. Then blinked. He had arms, legs, hands, feel and, well... a waist. "Wh-what happened!?" He gasped. "Look for yourself." GLaDOS answered. He watched as a mirror lowered down from the cieling. He stared at his reflection.

His hair was short and nicely trimmed with a oaky brown color. A pinkish purple strip about a two inches wide hung next to his bangs. Thin, light purple glasses with a circle frame sat on his slightly pointed nose. His eyes where the same color as before, except they glowed faintly withen their sockets. He could see that the pattern that his optic had now decorated his irises. He was whearing a long sleeved white shirt with a purple-pink vest over it. A Aperture logo was stamped on the shoulder. A wpurple wrist watch with the Aperture logo was strapped to his whrist (duh). He had a tan colored pants on with the same logo on the side of his thigh. He couldn't help but stare. He looked like a...a...a human! "Fact: The fact sphere is very handsome..." He marvled. "Right...now quit staring at yourself. First of all, your not a sphere anymore, or a core. So quit calling your self that. And don't use Craig as your 'new name'. Because it's just annoying, not 'cool'." She said, sounding annoyed. :Just because you corrupted, doesn't mean you have a excuse to act so worthless."

He stared at the mirror for a little longer, tempted to say Criag. But to scarred of what GLaDOS would do. He looked down at his self again, his fingures, hands, arms, legs...it didn't feel as akward or different as it did at first. This felt...almost natural. Then he remembered a name from somewhere, he wasn't sure where. But it was familer."Allan..." He mumbled. "Well done, you actually came up with a name. I guess your not as helpess as I thought. Let's get some testing done." She said. The door to the room opened to reveal a elevater. Slowly he walked over to the elevater. But stopped, he could just refuse to go, Rick would do that. And Space would just ignore GLaDOS and start rambling on and on about space. But he was a coward, unlike his friends. With a sigh Allan took a step into the elevater.

Allan P.O.V:

It was dark, and I hated the dark. I'm not afraid of it, but ever since being trapped with the other cores in that deep dark cage...I never felt comfortable surround by shadows. Part of me wanted to blurt out '50% who are afraid of the dark aren't afraid of the dark...' Normaly I would say it any way. But there there was no one here to impress. And I don't thinnk GLaDOS would care if I said anything. She'd probably insult me if I did. She was different when she was a potato. Allan thought about that, why did she change? I'll have to think about that... My thoughts where interupted by the sound of the elevator landing. The doors opened to reveal a hall way. Was this it? It didn;t look like the testing chamber. I stepped out, and the elevator closed behind me. With no other options, I continued to walk.

It was a long hall way. How long has it been? I looked at my watch. It said 12:15, but I didn't know if it was am or pm. GLaDOS would know, but why would she tell me? Finnally I saw a room. Excited I ran over to it. But all that I saw was several computers, what looked like giant glass tanks, and tubes that dangled from the cieling. Several pipes ran along the top of the cieling and walls. "What is this place..." I thought out loud. "I found one of the older chambers while fixing this place after Wheatley ruined it..." She said bitterly. "Who?" I asked, unable to help but look at a camera. "The moron who took over the facility. Now, this room was dedicated to testing and creating new gels. And while I was trapped in a potato, I remember how useful they can be. And YOU will create more." GLaDOS said. I blinked. "What? You said I was testing..." I asked, confused.

"Oh you stupid android, did you really think that I only test with portal? Unless you'd like to do that instead." She said, I knew she would be smirking if she had a face. "No, no! I mean, you just caught me off guard and...wait, android?" I asked. But there wasn't a answer, she already ended the transmission. With a sigh I walked over to a computer and watched it turn on. There where some files already here. One was labled 'Repelling Gell'. I guess I should start there. With that I began to get to work. But I could help but wonder what happened to the others. Space was obvioucly whith 'Wheatley' in space, but what abput Rick? And why did GLaDOS make me a, what did she call it, a 'andorid'? I need answers, maybe one of these computers will have them, but I doubt it...

It has been two days since GLaDOS has put me in the new bpdy, and she has been working me to the bone. Well, I think that's how it's said. I pushed up my glasses as I stared at the screen. The ingreedients for the new gell took up most of the space. What was left was temperture control. Carefully I selected each ingredent...

...One 18.25 package chocolate cake mix...

...one can of prepared coconut pecan frosting...

...fish shaped sediment...

...four large eggs...

Wait, what!? Why was this here? It looked like some sort of cake recicpe. I deleted it with a sigh. Once again I had to start over. These computers had some wierd files in them. I re-opened it and moved to a different document inside the gell file. Then went back to work. I read the first ingredient. _'2.7 gallons of liquid nitrogen'. _I selected some other ingredients out of the list. There was about 300 to choose from. And that was only from THIS list for THIS gell. I had already failed so many times. "Fact: This is hard..." I grumbled, waiting for some one to snap at me. Saying they don't care. But no one did. The worst part was that no one else was here. GLaDOS didn;t talk to me any more. SHe hasn't said a single word since she told me to get to was lonely. No one rambled about Space iether. The only sound was of my fingures (man, I'm still getting use to calling them that) and the hum of electronics.

Some times the pips would gurgle as the gels passed through them. But that was it. With a sigh I applied the last ingredient and chose the temperture. 380 kelvin. That should do it. I turned around to look at one of the glass boxes. Different chemicals poured in from different tubes and sirled together as what looked like jets stirred the concoction. It turned a lime green color and seemed to have have darker green flecks in it. 'I think it's working!' I cheered to myself. Suddenly a aweful burnt sound filled the air. The gell started bubbling. I ran and ducked behind a desk. I could hear a faint hiss, then a explosion rang through my ears. At first all I could hear was a righing sound. Slowly it stopped, I peeked up from my hiding place to see a blackened glass tank. Smoke coiled up from it, with a sulferous smell. I groaned, "Not again..." _'Why do I keep failing?'_ I though to my slef as I sat in the chair in front of the desk. _This is the sixth time so far I messed up. GLaDOS called me corrupt. I know I am, I always knew that. But I never had a problem before. She said I was acting worthless. But I'm not, just because I'm corrupted doesn't meen I'm not as good as Her. But...then why do I feel like I am?_

**Awww, poor Allan. There, was that better? It's longer and more descriptive. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2 Want you gone

**Here's chapter 3, tell me what you think...or don't. Just, never mind... Now you can't (well you can...but it would be pointless in my eyes) say Fact is being oc because the game doesn't give a very good description personality wise. Except that he cane be a know it all and is a little vain.**

**Allan POV:**

I rubbed my temples and took off my glasses to whipe my watery eyes. Starring at a computer screen for 3 days doesn't feel to good on your eyes. I don't know how my eyes can water, they just do. Just like I don't know how it was easy for me to walk after just being put into this body. I needed to take a brake. GLaDOS shouldn't care, should she? I exited the program and leaned back in my chair. The room smelled of buring chemicals and cake...I um, accidently used that recipies ingredients earlier. GLaDOS didn't say anything, so is she watching? I sighed, the faint chocolatey smell was sweet and strangely tempting. Why though? I'm not human, so why should it? If I was human, I would've needed to eat or drink something by now. I stood up to stretch, I was sore from sitting there for the past three days. After five minutes I sat back down. That's when I saw the name of one of the other files. It was labled 'Want you gone.' Interested I clicked it. Music suddenly filled the room. I listened, longing for some sort of noise. Besisdes clicking of the keybored or the hum of the machines. Then lyrics appeared on the screen as it turned brown.

_Well here we are again..._

_It's always such a plessure..._

_Remember when you tried to kill me twice?_

I froze. It was GLADOS singing this! I mean, it sounded just like her. But why would she sing this? I continued to listen to it. Wait...could she be singing about the human? Every core, turret and, cube knows about what happened to GLaDOS, and know they knew abiut her being awkened and 'Wheatley' taking over. And I did see that girl leave. It must be her...but why would GLaDOS make a song and sing it, about a human of all things. Wait...

_'She was a lot like you, maybe not quite as heavy. Now little Charoline lives in me too...'_

_'Who's 'Charoline'?'_ I continued to listen to the song. The more I listened, the more confused I became. Why did she seem sad but happy about her leaving? I need to look into this... Suddenly the sound of static filled the room. I clamped my hands over my ears. The screen returned to normal, and went black. "What are you doing?" A angry female voice snapped. I gulped. "Nothing GLaDOS." I answered loudly, trying to speak over the static. "Your lucky I don't deactivate you, or send you to android hell for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Oh, yes, it is a REAL place." She said. I gulped. _'So she WAS watching...' _ "Now get back to work you twit." She said sternly. _'Twit? What kind of insult was that? And why does she sound so...off?' _ I cleared my throat. "Fact: I am not a twit." I answered. A metal claw lowered from the ceiling and grabbed me by the neck. "Oh really?" She said. I gulped. Then landed with a thud as she dropped me onto a different chair. "Get back to work." I sighed and booted up the computer.

I sighed and got back to work. My fingures where already getting stiff. Why should GLaDOS care if I was listening to a song SHE created? I sighed and got back to work. "Let's see..." I thought out loud, glad to hear a voice, even if it was mine. I opened a repelling gell formula. "One half gallon of liquid nuro-toxin...3.4 gallons of chlorine...12 cups of ground moon rocks...1 1/2 gallons of hydrogen... Man, Aperture really needs better ingredients for making gells." I laughed to myself. "Fact: Fact core...Er Allan is best at knowing what ingredients are deadly." I smiled, even though there was know one here to hear me, except Her. But she would probably mock me if she was in the mood. I yawned and blinked lazily as I aplied the temperature. I haven't activated sleep mode since He took over. GLaDOS would probably get mad at me, but I don't care. I can't run on fumes like her. Just because she needs sleep mode, doesn't mean I don't.

I looked at my watch. It read 10:45. I think it must be pm, why else would I be yawning so loudly? I pushed the chair back, the old weels squeaked under my whieght. I leaned back and propped my feet up on the desk. It wasn't very comfortable. But I was tired and closed my eyes. _'Sleep mode activated...'_ A voice inside my head declared. And quickly fell asleep. I awoke a little while later. I looked at my watch, it was 3:05. I blinked in surprise. Then quickly sat up, now hoping GLaDOS didn't see. I only meant to sleep for a few minutes, but now... I shook my head then turned around to see the chemicals where still in their glass container. I pushed the start button on the screen. The machines began to hum. I watched as the mixture began to stir togeather. It buzzed softly as it was heated. It turned from a grayish-white to a soft pink, then red. The jets slowed as the resulting goo thickened.

I quickly duxked under the desk, waiting for it to explode, or burst into flames, or evaporate like the last few times I tried to make a gell. Nothing...I stepped out of my hiding place. "Wow, that worked...I uh mean, Fact: I knew all along it would work because Fact Core was the supior core and Allan is now the supior 'android'." I said roudly. _'Now, how do I test it?'___I though to myself and looked at the computer. I glanced over the controls several times. "Ah-ha!" I said, then punched the a button labled 'Gell testing.' A message popped up. "What gel is being tested?" I read out loud. A list of several gells was under it. I sekected repelling. A nozzle came from the cieling. "Select vat." The message said. I typed in '23'. The nozzled hose lowed into the gell, then hummed the goo flooded the clear hose. The tube lifted up and carried itself over a pannel on the far side of the room. It emptied to gell onto it with out a sound. "Beguin test?" A message popped up. I clicked yes. A pannel on the cieling opened up to reveal a laser. The beem shot down wards, hit the gell, and BOUNCED back up.

"So that's what it's supose to repel..." I said staring. "Wait, I did it! Hahaha, yes! Fact: The ingredients for repelling gell is..." I rambled them off excitedly, I guess not ALL my facts are false...not that most of them are...oh you get the point. I was right and I did it. "Congradulations moron." Said GLaDOS. "You didn't fail miserably this time. Now get back to work." She ordered. I stopped. "Fact: Your no fun." I mumbled under my breath. Then sat back down. I slowly smiled, maybe this computer will have some of the same files as the other one. A burning smell filled my nose. I clamped a hand over it and turned to the laser. It was buring a hole through the cieling! Quickly I deactivated it and went back to my 'snooping'. _'Now.'_ I thought to myself. _'Time for some answers...'_


	4. Chapter 3: Optimis

**A shout out to Lethal-Pepper for reading my story.**

**Allan POV**

At first it was bearable. But after a week of doing nothing but sit at this computer and mix gel ingredients, I was starting to get bored. I mean, not that it wasn't boring being locked up with the other corrupted cores, it was VERY boring down there actually! But at least I had someone to talk to; well, not that I really had a conversation with any of them. But it was nice to hear someone else's voice.

I clicked another sequence of buttons and ingredients; I was now working on a 'nuro-gell'. This one had a description in its file. Apparently when heated, it has the same affects as neurotoxin. I'd hate to be the poor sap to test this!

The room suddenly filled with a static hum. "Oh good, you're working, and not snooping this time." GLaDOS said in a monotone voice.

I sighed, feeling brave out of lack of entertainment. "What do you want Optimus? (A transformers reference)" I sighed. I knew I had annoyed her, and suddenly felt regret as a metallic arm descended from the ceiling. I was so scared that I couldn't move. The arm grabbed me by the neck and lifted me high into the air until I was level with the camera. I grabbed at the claw, trying to pry it off my neck.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you WANT to make a mess of yourself on the floor." She said.

I gulped (well, the best I could since I was being held by the throat) and tried not to look down. I could hear her laughing at me as I shivered.

"Now, what were you saying?" She growled; squeezing a little tighter.

I yelped, now feeling scared. "N-nothing GL- GLaDOS. Fact: Allan respects you and your beauty!" I tried, hoping she was vain. But she wasn't, instead the metal claw released me. I screamed as I began to fall. Suddenly, it grabbed me again. This time by my leg, and I was now upside down. "Fact: This is uncomfortable," I mumbled under my breath.

"Good, it's supposed to be. Any more outbursts and you WILL be sent to android hell. Understood?" GLaDOS said, menacingly. I nodded, terrified. "Good." She smirked, releasing me.

I fell with a thud, and then rubbed my sore head wincing. My hand...it was wet! I looked at it to see it my fingers where stained with a pinkish liquid, and then shivered. 'I can bleed. What else can i do? I bet dying is one of those things.' I looked up at the camera angrily. I wondered if you could see the blood. If you could, it could easily be mistaken for the several gels that stained my clothes; all the failed experiments.

With a sigh, I got up and climbed onto the chair. I bit my lip in thought as I went to work. My head hurt terribly and the fact I was bleeding still bothered me. Why wouldn't it? Never before had I felt so...weak. I could die before, all cores and spheres can; but it's rather hard to. Now I felt so vulnerable; is this how the Lady felt? How could she have gone through all those tests, defeated GLaDOS, and stood up to Wheatley, knowing how easy it was to die? She must have been brave. I shook my head and sighed. I needed to be brave to if I was survive. I can't just sit here my whole life, listening to Her insults. I'm not worthless, there's nothing wrong with me.

'Then why where you tossed in with all those corrupted cores?' A voice in my head hissed. I grimaced, why would I think that? Was it even me who thought that?

With a groan I closed my eyes. I had been here for a week, and it was already unbearable! I rather be in space with Wheatley and Space, at least up there I'd have someone to talk to who didn't hate me. I haven't actually thought about them to tell you the truth. Maybe Rick is up there to. It wouldn't surprise me; part of me wished I was up there to now. It sounded a LOT better than being down here. I clicked the button to test the mixture a created. The greenish gel splattered against one of the older panels. Most of them were new, but some were clearly older; but not much though.

Nothing happened, but what did I expect? I looked at the controls, only half paying attention. It wouldn't hurt to have some fun...would it?

I glanced at the controls. "Turrets, cubes, testing bots, lasers..." I read out loud. I was tempted to send in 'ATLAS' and 'Orange' in here. But then, I remembered that Rick once said that lasers make everything better. Besides, it's supposed to take affect when heat is applied.

With a sigh, I activated the red beams. A panel opened in the ceiling, and a laser slowly lowered from the opened space. Then laser hit the gel with a hiss. Smoke curled up from the goo and a funny smell evaporated from it. I began to wonder if this 'toxin' would affect me. Suddenly there was a faint 'tshtch', like someone lit a match. Then a loud bang filled my ears…

**How was that? Sorry for the recent, mistake. There was a problem while uploading the chapter. I had a Wheatley moment, didn't i?**


	5. Chapter 4: Ash

**Hello readers! Sorry for the late update, but I had writer's block. So, here's the next chapter. Oh, and shout out to SpinTown and Glazed Fire! And sorry it's short, but it's all I had. T-T **

**Author's POV:**

Allan groaned softly, and slowly blinked open his eyes. He tried to get up, but failed and winced in pain. Everything hurt, his head, arms, leags, feet and, just about anything else you could mention. That's when he actually noticed the destruction in the room. A acrid smell was heavy in the smoke fill air. The was where charred black and had a thick coating of ash, leaving the taste in his mouth when he looked at it. He blinked and looked up, the cieling pannels had been burned until they looked like pieces of burnt toast. The glass tanks where completely shattered, leaving just the metal frame at the bottom. All tubing had either been melted slightly, or covered in ash. He gluped in fear, knowing GLaDOS CAN'T be happy. Nothing good could come out of this. He glanced at one of the cameras in the the corner of the room. The normally shiny white coating was now black. Smoke curled up from it's egdes and ash was smothered around the edge of the lens. He sighed in relief. Well, at least GLaDOS watching. But she would send some one to investigate soon. He pushed himself up, staggering a bit. He gripped the edge of a desk, but newly made charcol crumbled under his grip. The android fell on his face, witch didn't help with the pain. He yelped when he hit the floor.

Cursing under his breath, he stood up trembling slightly. That's when he noticed the half melted computers. _'How the heck did I survive this!?'_ Allan thought in wonder. Then looked at his arms, they where fine except for the minor burns and few patches of ash. He staggered across the room, trying to walk. He felt shaking from the explosion, and his ears where still ringing. That's when something caught his eyes. One of the older pannels at the end of the room, it was bent slightly. A little bit of tan could be seen peaking from the edge the the ruined pannel. He slowly walked towards it. There was something back there. He stood on his tip toes, and tried to look through. There was a room back there. A actual room! He had no idea how or why this room was or got here. He could see something on the walls... Allan tried to get a better look, but failed. Then he smiled as a idea popped into his head. He glanced at the camera, trying to make sure it would be impossible for GLaDOS to see him. With a nodd he tightened his grip on the pannel, trying to pull it out. The metal groaned under preasure, and he could feel his fingures slipping. Suddenly he fell backward, landing with a thud. He rubbed his head with a groan. "Ow..." Then looked at the wall. There was a small gap between the pannel and the rest of the wall, just big enough for some one his size to fit into. With a grunt, he squeezed into the hole and climbed through.

Allan winced as the metal scraped against his cheek when he entered. Before even looking, he turned around, and tried to pull the pannel back into place. If anyone cam down here, they won't be able to find him...as long as he remained in the room. That was when he looked. Painted on the walls, floor and, ceiling where pictures and writings. Most of them where of and about the lady that attatched him to Wheatley. It was of stuff like her and the blue core, capanion cubes (a LOT those), GLaDOS and, other test subjects. One of them caught his attention. It looked kind of like a tunnel, but it lead the top of the hallways...and to Her chamber...wich was right next to a escape pod. "Air vents!" Allan cried out with a laugh. Then noticed something on the ceiling, a vent! "Brilliant! I might actually have a chance at escaping! Hahahaha yes! Fact: I'm getting out of here!" He cheered.

Things where going his way...


	6. Chapter 4 Ridiculous

**Hi! Sorry for the late update.**

**Ridiculous**

**Allan POV:**

"This. Was. A . Bad. Plan." I grumbled, coughing softly. The vents where cramped, stuffy and dark. Not normal dark. But the thick suffocating kind. The kind that surrounds you with inky tenticals, wrapping you in in it ink grip. And he did not like the dark. After years of being trapped in the corrupted core storage room, I wasn't to fond of it. But it was better than being in the chamber where She could see me. The only ligth came from the few vents that appeared every so often. Besides those few times I could actually see, I gropped around blindy, trying not to make to much noise. I rememebered something about a flashlight function, but unfortionatly, these android bodies didn't come with one. I sighed, breathing in a mouthful of dust. These vents where dirty. A faint trickle of light caught my attention. Through the small slits, I could see a chamber. My heart stopped. I was in HER chamber. Below me, I could see Her, hanging from her chassis. She was talking to someone, but I couldn't see who. I gulped and crawled on, glad she didn't see me.

I can't remember how long I've been going through these vents, maybe a hour or so? I just hope I can even find a some way to escape. a soft groan echoed under my hands and feet. I looked around franticly, searching for the sorce of the noise. I felt the metal quiver and I gulped. With a thunder-like sound, the vent gave way. I fell with yelp and landed on the floor with a loud smack. I blinked, pushing myself to my feet. Desks with old computers lined the walls. One of the walls where made of glass, on the other side, was a large, no, GIANT tank with tubes attatched to it. The word, Nero-toxin ran along its side. All the screens where black, except for one. I strode over to the computer, my feet leaving foot prints in the thick dust. There was a nother set, but they looked a little older. I sat in the 'rolly-chair' and looked at the screen. A file was already opened labled, Core transfer files.

A list of names dominated the screen. Slowly I scrolled through them. "Caroline Johnson...Markus Trention...Curi Lendren...Andrew Tolves..." I read out loud, as I continued, a name caught my Aattention. "Craig Roddler..." I mumbled. Craig, I always liked the name. With a shrug, I opened the file. A picture of a tall, dark brown haired man appeared on the side of the screen. The other side was the human's file. Bored, I read. This is what it said...

Craig Roddler:

Age: 45

Hieghth: 6'10"

Gender: Male

Transfer: Failed

Notes:

Worked as a engineer. Has three sons that also work at Aperture and on Core-Transfer list. There Names are, Rick Roddler, James Roddler and, Allan Roddler.

The last name caught my eye. Allan. My name now...or was it. This file WAS labled Core-transfer list. The name was a different color, perhaps a link. I clicked on it. A new file opened. I gaped at the screen. He looked just like me, almost. Same hair color (minus the pink highlight), same skin color, same heighth, same glasses. Except his eyes seemed to be brown. Curious I read.

Name: Allan Roddler

Age: 23 (**AN: about the same as Chell is supose to be**)

Hieghth: 5'10"

ender: Male

Transfer: Success

Notes:

Worked as engineer with father. Highly tallented and respective of him. Rather smart and most willing for transfer than other subjects. Has two brothers, Rick Roddler and James Roddler.

I couldn't believe it. I was human, I worked here, and i WANTED to be put into a core, Not that there's anything wrong with it, but from the note, it sounds like that no one really wanted to volenteer. According to this, I had two brothers that might still be here. Family that suddenly seemed rather important. Maybe that was part of being human? But I'm not human anymore, I don't eat, sleep, or...make waste. And I survived that explosion, no human could do that. I looked at the file again. Rick Roddler...could it be the same Rick that...nah. That's just ridiculous. Me and Rick, brothers, what could the author be thinking? There's no way we're brothers. With a sigh, I clicked on their files, I need to find out who these people are...

**Short I know, but hey, writers block has struck again.**


End file.
